


Inspiration Struck

by frozengay



Series: Dead To Me One-shots [2]
Category: Dead To Me (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Gay, LGBT, Lesbian, Oneshot, Wholesome, slight AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:07:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24379192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frozengay/pseuds/frozengay
Summary: Judy had been busy as of late in the guest house with her painting, so when Jen decides to visit her one afternoon, whats the worst that can happen bothering a woman in the midst of her passion?Wholesome Dead To Me Oneshot :)!
Relationships: Judy Hale/Jen Harding
Series: Dead To Me One-shots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1760344
Comments: 3
Kudos: 68





	Inspiration Struck

"Have you lost your goddamn mind?" 

Judy looked up from the mess she was standing amidst to look at Jen, standing by the doorway mouth agape at the sight before her.

Paint. Everywhere. Paint on the walls, on the furniture, on the floor, in Judy's hair itself, and somehow in the coffee Jen was literally just bringing her girlfriend. 

"What the actual fuck, Judes." 

The aforementioned woman smiled brightly, turning the small canvas carefully in her hands to show Jen, who just raised an eyebrow at it. "Okay, and what the fuck is it exactly I'm looking at?"

"This, my love?" Judy placed the canvas splattered with a multitude of colours back on the easel, looking down at it proudly “This is art."

"Okay, but why is your art all over the goddamn fucking place?"  
Jen tentatively stepped into the building, casting a curious look down at the white tarp that barely had a drop of colour on it "You know, when I said we could turn the guest house into your art studio, I didn't mean you could turn it into an actual fucking devastation zone." 

Judy seemed unaffected by Jen's choice words, instead flicking a brush full of blue paint at the canvas with a smile. 

It definitely wasn't her typical work. Discarding the rather disheartening paintings of children that wouldve grown up to be actual people, for a more messy hobby of acrylic pours and really, anything that didn't require her use of technical application. 

Jen placed the coffee cup down on a nearby table that held several cans of unused paint before surveying the room. After moving Judy into the main house and more importantly into their now shared bedroom, the guest house became a barren wasteland for spiders and Charlie's affixation for sneaking weed. So the suggestion at turning the room into something actually useful didn’t completely sound ridiculous. Okay and maybe... partially it was because of the love struck puppy look in the brown eyes that were fixed on staring up at her in silent plea until she agreed.

"Just clean this shit up..." Jen grumbled out, trying to keep the childlike wonder out of her voice as her eyes transfixed on a new and gorgeous painting every few seconds 

A loud gasp left her mouth as a cold, wet substance hit the back of her neck, her fingers shooting to find the glob of yellow paint on her fingertips. With a grimace, she turned on her heels, splattering the glob to the floor "what. The. Fuck. Judy?"

The brunette grinned wolfishly, twirling the paintbrush between her fingers "What can I say.. inspiration just hit me." She replied innocently, turning back to the fresh canvas she was working on, blissfully unaware of one of the pain buckets in her girlfriends hands. Well, until the thick mint colour began to slip down her head.

She gaped in surprise, dropping her paintbrush and facing Jen, who laughed deviantly "You asked for it, babe."

"Oh you little..." Jen laughed as the palette was about to be cleaned out onto her t shirt, dashing to hide behind a covered up bookshelf as she threw her own mix of greens and purples as her defence, avoiding the onslaught of red and orange. 

Judy crouched against the other side of the bookcase, changing her tactic to derail the older woman's plans. The room fell quiet, aside from the drips of paint landing against the tarp as Judy carefully slid the lid off the bucket of baby blue paint, tucking her bottom lip between her teeth as she quietly lifted herself, listening carefully for any hint of Jen catching on to what she was doing.

In one swift movement, the paint came raining down... 

But Jen wasn't there to be soaked.

Before she could react,Judy felt arms encircle her torso, yanking her down into the pools of paint on the tarp as she yelped, trying to balance herself and pin Jen down on the ground. Blue orbs looked up at her warmly, the happiness swirling in her orbs as her fingers reached out to smear a bit of paint on Judy’s nose.

"Well, it seems youve captured me, Picasso." 

Judy smirked, leaning in closer until their faces were a few inches apart "I guess so," she breathed out, eyes flickering from darkened blue eyes to parted lips. 

But as she leaned down to kiss the blonde, she lost her footing on the tarp and landed with an audible oof.  
"Oh..!" Jen propped up on her elbow, gazing down at the pained expression the brunette was sporting "are you alright, Judes?" 

"Yeah.." the brunette drawled out, her voice a bit strained as she opened her eyes to look at the blonde who couldn't contain her laughter any longer. She shot up a glare, but her body betrayed her as she cracked a smile and soon joined in on the laughter.

They laid there quietly for a while after recovering, both content in the silence that blanketed them. It was rare; these moments they shared. Where they could just feel and be whomever and whatever they wanted. With no bosses to report to or stresses only booze could soothe.  
Jen completely unwound from something as childish as a paint fight, disregarding any concern for the property that was probably suffering from the amount of chemicals it was being exposed to, or more importantly their own brains as they inhaled the fumes.  
Only Judy knew how to do this to her. To take the worst parts of her and make them melt away with a simple stroke of a brush.

Scrunching her face up in what Jen knew was Judy's adorable way of  
silently getting her way; she tilted her head to look at her girlfriend "I'm kind of hungry. Can we order in tonight?”

Jen rolled her eyes and clambered to her feet, offering a partially dry hand to the brunette who accepted the help gratefully. She turned to face the mirror, grimacing “My hair," Jen groaned as she moved the strands sticking to her skin away from her face "I'm fucking caked in this shit, God fucking damn it." 

Judy came up behind her, leaning forward to press a kiss to Jen's temple, before grabbing the whining blonde by the hand and slipping them both (metaphorically and physically) out of the guest house, 

"...Mom, Judy, what the actual fuck happened to you guys?"


End file.
